


(NS)22.那位先生的收藏講座

by cye_1215



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 尼特系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	(NS)22.那位先生的收藏講座

**＊肉渣**   
**＊戀童癖**

嗯，名字就不多加介紹了，他大概也不想聽。那麼……今天他難得來到自己家裡、身為不事生產的專業尼特，我在家中擁有最小的房間，冬涼夏暖，沒有空調，窗戶小的跟監獄似。  
但在一次聲明，專業尼特是不會這麼簡單就被打倒，出去租房子多花錢啊，還得自己料理三餐，跟房東、房客交涉，想想就可怕。  
所以要如何在小小的空間裡活用，可是尼特論壇裡長久不衰的議題。

首先，從進門之後，門背後貼著遊戲動畫跟偷拍照片輸出的各種小張海報，下半部則是用吊鉤掛了毛巾浴巾，那些很少使用又異常佔位置的布料。  
房間大小只有六疊（或許不到？），光擺放的傢具就讓地板只剩窄窄一條走道。當然不會把珍貴的遊戲機台放在地上，尼特不等於死宅，其實房間整體還是很乾淨的，就是東西多了點。

小小一間也沒什麼好介紹的…就從生存地點開始吧、電腦桌。有兩個電腦螢幕，小的用來平常上網，大的打遊戲和看影片，分工明確。  
小螢幕的桌布是男孩睡呈大字型、浴衣敞開露出赤裸身體，大螢幕則是從自己角度拍的，正津津有味吃肉棒的小臉蛋，嘴巴微開流出精液體液跟口水，每天打開電腦的日課就是看著桌布打一發。  
電腦裡的就先不說了，大概三天三夜都說不完（那堆影片啊照片啊，多的要放外接硬碟）。

電腦桌旁緊貼床鋪，床單組是大賣場都會有的普通花色，被子一年四季都是厚的，夏天不蓋或是蓋件外套，方便得很。枕頭旁有摺好的襯衫，上次在櫻井爺爺家寄宿時借的，同樣的洗衣精味道讓人捨不得還。  
藏在枕頭下的是男孩丟給他的襪子，還有偷偷摸來的白色小內褲，上次一併洗了又強迫男孩穿了一晚上，蹭滿體香才帶回來，放著希望能夜夜夢到男孩（當然也聞著味道打過幾次飛機）。

那些做愛時拍的照片沒辦法洗成海報弄出來很是可惜，但不想被當成罪犯也只能這樣。  
喔對，床底下的播放器裡頭有燒錄下來的喘息聲CD，睡不著會聽，有時候老二硬著不小心就睡著了。

「大概就…這樣吧。」  
「變態——」  
「翔醬，拍之前我都問過你啊，每次相機一拿出來你都絞好緊，一副很爽的樣子。」  
「……哼哼。」

一屁股坐到二宮腿上，抓著無線滑鼠甩來甩去，扭著扭著櫻井忽然哈哈兩聲。

「變、態！」

翹起腿，就著靠在懷裡的姿勢脫掉了大T恤底下的小內褲，櫻井轉身面對二宮，施力半蹲，摸索到對方鼓起的褲檔，咻地拉下拉鍊。  
小手撸動陰莖的力道有些大，二宮報復性的啃咬面前的乳尖，手握住屁股揉來揉去，順便推動塞在小穴裡的按摩棒。才摸沒幾下，就聽見櫻井哼唧哼唧，叫他把東西抽出去。  
有些走神的親吻，男孩扶著陰莖吃進穴裡的動作粗魯，他吃痛地喊了聲，腰卻先一步挺動，幹進灌滿潤滑劑的小穴，耳裡也是濕黏的喘息。  
他忽然想起一件事。

「翔醬，我家人在樓下吃飯，別叫太大聲。」  
「唔……知道啦、嗯哼…搞得像，偷情、啊！…一樣…」  
「是你說想來的啊。」

漸漸長開的臉蛋染上暈紅意外的可愛，二宮笑了笑，堵住止不住舒服呻吟的嘴。

也許到了櫻井二、三十歲，長成肌肉結實，喉結清晰聲音低啞的男人，臉紅的時候也會很可愛很可愛吧。  
因為這是他的收藏，保值一輩子的那種。

（END


End file.
